In intelligent networks, various techniques may be used to track billing information and generate bills for customers. These techniques are typically unique to the type of switch employed in the network. Moreover, known methods typically employ non-standard, switch-dependent messaging to transmit billing information. These switch-dependent methods require significant and costly modification to the network to accommodate the particular billing solution implemented for the switch deployed in the network. In addition, these switch-dependent solutions are not portable across networks.